fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Linde/Heroes Quotes
Quotes Linde (Mystery of the Emblem) Summoned * "I am Linde, daughter to Pontifex Miloah. I…also don’t like having everyone look at me." Home * "This robe is precious to me. It was a gift from my late father." * "I wanted to thank you. I know that you've been looking out for all of us." * "I will avenge my father by destroying Gharnef with my inheritance, the great tome Aura!" * "Thank you for the kind words about my outfit, but please don't make a fuss." * "I was once captured by some ruffians. It was terrifying, but Prince Marth saved me." * "I think that you must be Kiran, yes? I've been sent to say hello by Friend." (Greeting from friend) * "Excuse me—not to embarrass you or anything—but I wanted to thank you. Much has happened since we first met, but I've made a lot of happy memories with you and the others. Back where I came from, I had just lost my father, and I was...so... Sorry. I'm OK now. But I wanted you to know how grateful I am for this new life. Thank you for your concern and your kindness. You are an inspiration to everyone." (Upon reaching level 40) Info Screen * "Oh! What do you want?" * "These clothes were a gift from my father. I wear them in his honor." * "Did you need me for something?" * "I'm proud to call myself Miloah's child." * "Oh, care for a longer chat?" * "I will avenge my father and bring his killer to justice." * "I'm a little shy with crowds, but I'm not embarrassed by anything I've done." * *laughs* Map * "Okay." * "What next?" * "Ready." Level Up * "Today is turning out pretty nicely!" (5-6 stats up) * "I'm starting to come into my true power." (3-4 stats up) * "I can't bear the thought of my father seeing me like this." (1-2 stats up) * "It is not enough that I inherited Aura—I must be worthy of it." (New skill learned) Critical/Skill * "I won't lose!" * "Divine radiance, heed me!" * "You're in trouble now." * "This is going to hurt." Defeat * "Father.." Linde (A Sketchy Summer) Summoned * "I am Linde, daughter of Pontifex Miloah. My duty as a mage in your ranks will always come first, but... I am hoping to find some time to enjoy the summer weather as well." Home * "Swimsuits are made for swimming. Had I known I'd be battling too, I would have brought another outfit." * "I've never played at the beach before... I must be sure to tell Princess Nyna how much fun it is!" * "You brought me a parasol for the sun? Thank you so much! But... Are you going to be OK? It's very sunny." * "You want to race me to the water? If you insist. But I must warn you... Walking normally on sand is a basic skill among mages!" * "I don't have much swimming experience... Am I supposed to warm up first? Can you show me how?" * "Are you Summoner? I have a summertime greeting for you from Friend!" (Greeting from friend) * "Don't you get hot wearing that hood in this heat? You're always looking after me, so I want to do the same for you. Huh? It's because you have nothing better to do? Hehe, well, if you say so... But I've seen how you help us. I am truly thankful to you for helping me find a few peaceful days among so much awful battle. Speaking of... Would you like to go for a swim with me while things are calm? We need to appreciate these peaceful moments while we can. But also... I'd like to remember this summer with you forever." (Upon reaching level 40) Info Screen * "This attire is perfect for a swim. There's nothing odd about it." * "You weren't trying to sneak up on me, were you?" * "This is a nice swimsuit, but... Am I here to swim?" * "My robe usually keeps me covered, but now I have to worry about a sunburn." * "You think this looks good on me? How nice of you to say." * "I've never even considered playing in the ocean before..." * "Do you think you could...teach me to swim?" Map * "Hmm..." * "Watch over me." * "It's a hot one." Level Up * "I feel amazing right now! Perhaps I'll go for a swim." (5-6 stats up) * "Don't underestimate me because I'm without my usual battle attire." (3-4 stats up) * "Sorry... I just didn't want to get a sunburn!" (1-2 stats up) * "Oh, thank you so much! Now if only I could find my parasol..." (New skill learned) Critical/Skill * "Divine sea, heed me!" * "Don't give me that look!" * "You'll get sunburnt!" * "I won't drown!" Defeat * "I'm...drowning..." Category:Quote Category:Fire Emblem Heroes Scripts Category:Fire Emblem Heroes Quotes